Pre-Mission Power-Ups
Pre-Mission Power-Ups are temporary buffs for and for a single game only. Pre-Mission Power-Ups are only available in the mobile port of SAS 3. All power-ups' costs will increase as you level up. * Weapon Specialist: You are given 2+ (depending on your levels) of each turrets for that game only. All turrets do +25% damage. (Cost $Level * 120) * Sharpshooter: +25% gun damage. (Cost $Level * 30) * Officer: All SAS and their grenades and turrets does +15% damage. (Cost $Level * 30) * Super Soldier: +50% health and one-time full-health recovery with 30 seconds double damage buff when your HP is below 10% (Cost $Level * 30) * Combat Medic: You regen health slowly, and revive 25% for all players. (stackable) (Cost $Level * 40) * Combat Engineer: all barricades are +75% stronger (stackable) and barricades repaired by engineer are +500% stronger (Cost $Level * 10) * Science Corps: 8% chance of freezing an zombie for 0.7 sec through bullets, 30% to freeze zombie for 2(?)seconds when it hits you. (Cost $Level * 60) * Grenadier: Get 10 frag grenades, 5 cryo grenades and 1 holy hand grenade. All grenades do +25% damage.(Stackable) (Cost $Level * 60) Weapons Specialist.PNG Sharpshooter.PNG Officer.png Super Soldier.PNG Combat Medic.PNG Combat Engineer.PNG Science Corps.png Grenadier.PNG In SAS 4, all power-ups' costs are proportional to player's level, as of the February 11th, 2015 update. Before the update, High Roller was always $25,000 (then $125,000), Tank was $8,000 (then $40,000), and Killing Machine was $10,000 (then $50,000), with the price changes occurring once the player reached level 30. On the mobile version, the powerups retain the pre-update prices (HR $25k/$125k, Tank $8k/$40k, and KM $10k/$50k). Note: Deep Freeze, Zombie Hunter, Reaper, and Heavy Ordnance have been removed around July 2014. High Roller * Cost: 25000, 125000 * Increased chance of loot drops being strongboxes by 3% (1% to allies in multiplayer) * Strongbox quality increased one step (ex. you get Titanium when you would get Steel) Tank * Cost: 8000, 40000 * +20% Damage Immunity (if player has resistance of 50%, it's 50+10%) * +50% more health gained from medkits * +50% health regen * +2 Ronson Cryogenic Turret * +10 Cyro Grenades * Ideal for rushing through as it reduces damage and increases healing * In multiplayer allies get the boost but not the items Killing Machine * Cost: 10000, 50000 * +10% Crit Chance * +10% Damage of everything * +2 HVM Heavy Machine Gun Turret * +2 HIKS Heavyshot Protector Turret * +10 Frag Grenades * Ideal for defense as it increases damage and gives many turrets * In multiplayer allies get the boost but not the items Deep Freeze * Cost: 8750 (presumably), 35000 * 2x Ronson Cryogenic Turret * 10x Cryo Grenade * +30% immunity to heat damage (3% to allies in multiplayer) * Status: Removed * In multiplayer allies get the boost but not the items * The turrets and grenades were later added onto the Tank, as well as some of the immunity added to the tank, albeit not just heat immunity Zombie Hunter * Cost: 7500 (presumably), 30000 * 2x HVM Heavy Machine Gun Turret * 10x M45 Frag Grenades * +10% damage to everything (1% to allies in multiplayer) * Status: Removed * In multiplayer allies get the boost but not the items * The picture of the Zombie Hunter is now used as the Killing Machine's picture. Both the Zombie Hunter and the Reaper had their bonuses merged together to form the Killing Machine Reaper * Cost: 10000 (presumably), 40000 * 2x HIK Heavyshot Protector Turret * 10x M45 Frag Grenades * +10% crit chance (1% to allies in multiplayer) * Status: Removed * In multiplayer allies get the boost but not the items * The Reaper now has its icon used as the Killing Machine's icon, as well as the bonuses merged with the Zombie Hunter into the Killing Machine Heavy Ordnance * Cost: 25000 (presumably), 100000 * 2x Teknoboom Flugkörper Turret * 1x CM Zeus Exclusion Zone Turret * 1x Ronson MKV Flame Turret * Status: Removed * No effect to allies in multiplayer = High Roller mobile.png|High Roller in the mobile version Tank mobile.png|Tank in the mobile version Killing Machine mobile.png|Killing Machine in the mobile version Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile